Listen and Watch
by Icy.Myth
Summary: As soon as the villagers begin to cheer, Hiccup and the rest of Berk suddenly find themselves in a strange room, put tere by a strange voice who claims to be Thor's wife. How will the Vikings react when they are forced to watch Hiccup's movie? Dragons and Vikings come together to see Hiccup's view of things. Hiccup angst. Hiccup/Astrid fluff. Hiccup/Stoick hurt/comfort. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**So… I know I should be working on my other stories but… I really wanted to write this! There arne't enough of these out there, and the idea really spoke to me! Although… I might end up revising this because I don't really like the beginning. But oh well. Review and tell me what you think!**

He heard the loud flapping of the Gronkle's wings and was able to spot the large dragon out of the corner of his eye. Hiccup pressed his back up against the wood barrier he was hiding behind and jumped slightly when Astrid suddenly appeared next to him. He shuffled to the side so there would be more room for her, and managed to give her a weak smile, which promptly disappeared as she shoved his shield down and glared at him. "Stay out of my way." She shoved her face towards his and he flinched back slightly, hating the way her eyes seemed to sear into his by the amount of anger they held. "I'm winning this thing." Astrid pushed him to the side as she tumbled away, and he finally managed to speak, standing up. "Good. Please, by all means."

He turned around and looked for his down in the crowd gathered around the ring. When he found him he gave him a weak half grin, readjusting his helmet, but the smile quickly fell off his face as the side, his hands falling to his sides. (**A/N This is what I think Hiccup did when Astrid was busying rolling around**) Hiccup turned around and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the Gronkle charging straight at him. He quickly dropped his axe and shield as his eyes closed tightly, turning his body slightly to the side and raising closed fists to shield his head, knocking his helmet off in the process. He felt the dragon pant right near his head, before making a happy growl and hearing a thud come from right next to him. He heard Astrid's battle cry start and then abruptly stop, so then he opened his eyes, hands still raised to guard his face. The first thing he looked at was Astrid, who was frozen and staring at him in disbelief with her axe still in the air above her head. Hiccup quickly gave a sheepish grin and lowered his hands, gesturing to the dragon. Never had he been so glad to carry dragon nip inside of his tunic.

He winced slightly as he watched Astrid's eyes widened and she started cursing, swinging her axe around with obvious rage. "NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!"

Over her cursing, Hiccup heard his Dad's commanding voice getting everyone's attention. "Wait, wait." He bit his lip and tried to walk away, hoping they would let him go. He knew what was coming, and if he was right, he really didn't want to be around. Maybe if he was gone they'd go with Astrid instead. Heck, they should go with her! She was a better Viking then Hiccup could ever dream of being. "So… Later."

He felt something hook into the back of his vest, lifting him in the air and placing him away from the exit. "Oh-Oh. Not so fast." Gobber said, and Hiccup stuttered over his words, trying to come up with any excuse at all to get out of there. "U-Uh I'm kind of late for-" he was cut off when Astrid marched up to him, shoving her axe against his throat. "What?" she demanded, pushing her axe harder against his neck and making him grunt, taking a step backwards and flailing his hands as he tried to keep his balance and not fall. "Late for what, exactly?" Her eyes were furious and, he would never say it out loud, but she looked kind of crazy and he was terrified.

Hiccup was relieved when he heard his Dad's voice ring out from behind him once more. "Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided."

He gulped, eyes wide as Astrid moved her axe from his neck, staring up at the Elder with the scowl still on her face. He was grateful that Gobber moved in between them and he reached up, rubbing his neck as he returned his attention to the Elder and his father. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gobber place his hook over Astrid, who had her chin held high though it seemed like she was holding her breath, waiting for what the Elder would say. He watched her shake her head at Gobber and his eyes widened slightly. There was a collective gasp and murmurs and he glanced at Astrid and Gobber, who seemed to be as surprised as him, and he closed his eyes with a grimace when Gobber raised his hand over his head.

Cheering erupted and he knew what had happened. The Elder picked him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to run away. He didn't want to kill a dragon. He…He _couldn't_ kill a dragon. He _couldn't_! That was when he heard screams, very unviking screams and Hiccup opened his eyes just in time to see everything around him enveloped in a flash of light, and he closed his eyes again brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the strange white light. After a few seconds he slowly lowered his arm and opened his eyes, and immediately wondered if his wish had come true and he was dead. After a quick glance he realized every single Viking on Berk was there, wish made him feel relieved and oddly disappointed; he wasn't dead.

That was when he realized where they were. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before and so…so foreign. The room they were in was gigantic, and the walls were… black? Why weren't they made of wood? And he could tell they weren't made of stone… and it didn't look like metal… He shook his head. No time for that. With further inspection of the room, he realized that the front half was in… chairs? They looked like chairs, but they weren't made out of the wood or anything. And they were all facing… a giant white wall? He felt very confused, and then he realized all of the Vikings were in the front of the room, against the white wall. He frowned slightly, his eyebrows furrowing together when he noticed they were all tense and staring at something behind… He turned around and his mouth formed an 'o' shape. That was why… Behind him, were a bunch of dragons, all different kinds from all around Berk. Though they were only a few feet away, glaring at the Vikings in the front of the room, he didn't feel scared. He just stared at them curiously, wondering why they weren't attacking, wondering why the Vikings weren't attacking, but most of all, where were they and how did they get here?

"Hiccup!" He heard a loud, fear-filled voice coming from behind him and he turned around again to see his Dad in front of the rest of the Vikings that were huddled in the front. His arms were outstretched, a panicked look on his face as he gestured for Hiccup to come to him. "Quick, come down here before they kill you!"

Hiccup has had enough. He didn't know where this sudden courage was coming from, but suddenly with all of the Dragons of Berk behind him, he didn't feel alone or afraid. He lifted his chin and shook his head at his father. "No."

Stoick stared in disbelief at him, Hiccup watching as his eyes widened. "What do you mean no?! Get over here so they don't hurt you!" It was more of a demand this time, but Hiccup shook his head once more. "No. There is no reason for us to be afraid of them. They aren't threatening. They only attack because we provoke them, we scare them." He met his dad's outraged glare as he took a few more steps towards the dragons, until he was standing right next to the Gronkle that had been in the arena. He smiled slightly, ignoring the shouts from his father and slowly placed his hand on the Gronkle's nose. The Gronkle merely froze before it started panting and Hiccup chuckled and rubbed its nose. The rest of the dragons stared in amazement. A Viking who was not trying to kill them? That was trying to befriend them?

Hiccup turned and faced his dad defiantly, his mouth open as he was about to say something, but the words died in his throat when he heard a booming voice._ Enough! _The villagers and Stoick all quieted, more out of shock then obedience. _I have had enough of this! _The voice roared, and all of the Vikings and dragons, froze, quieting instantly. Jiccup froze as well, feeling a cool sense of dread wash over him. _Thank you. _The voice said, and if Hiccup wasn't mistaking it sounded exasperated. _Now. I know you are probably all very confused, but please. All of the Vikings sit down in the chairs. _For a second, no one moved. Then the voiced roared, _Now! _And all of the Vikings stumbled over one another as they all sat down. Stoick was more reluctant, but he as well sat down in the front row next to Gobber and Spitelout, only because he was worried the voice would do something to hurt his people if he didn't agree. Hiccup hesitated but reluctantly began to move towards the seats, when the voice spoke again. _No, Hiccup. Not you._ The voice sounded gentler, kinder when it spoke to him and he imagined it smiling down at him. Suddenly he didn't feel so afraid anymore. _There's someone here who wants you to sit with him in the back instead. _Hiccup inhaled sharply, eyes wide as he spun around, looking for the only thing he could think the voice was talking about.

Suddenly, he was attacked by a blur of black and he fell to the ground, much to the screams and shouts of distress from the villagers. He ignored them though, instead laughing as he squirmed underneath Toothless. The Night Fury was licking him happily, his eyes big and gleaming with excitement at being able to see Hiccup, not to mention being out of the cove for the first time in days. After a little struggle, and Toothless content that Hiccup's face was fully covered in his saliva from licking him, he sat up, letting Hiccup sit up as well. The young boy groaned, wiping his face off, but he was laughing as well. "Toothless! Come one, don't do that!" He grinned and rubbed his head affectionately which was when he remembered there were others here. He glanced at where the Vikings were gathered and he felt his face go red. All the eyes were on him. A few were standing up, but all had the same look in their eyes. Anger and disbelief. Hiccup dared a glance at his dad and wished he hadn't. Stoick's eyes were full of fury and disbelief and betrayal. "Hiccup. What is going on?" He demanded, his voice laced with the anger surging through his body. _I believe this is my cue. Everyone sit down. Hiccup; stay back there with Toothless and the other dragons. _None of the Vikings sat; instead they were all glaring up at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah?" Stoick challenged, waving his fist in the air. "Why should we listen to you?" Then it dawned on Hiccup. None of the Vikings had any weapons. That's why they didn't attack the dragons… he realized, glancing down at Toothless.

_Because if you don't I will blast you to bits. I am Thor's wife. Do NOT push me! _The voice snapped, and now that Hiccup thought about it, the voice did sound feminine, although for some reason he didn't believe she was Thor's wife, but he stayed silent. He didn't want to make her mad in case she really was. All of the Vikings froze and mumbled quick apologies. Even Stoick looked pale and sat down, though not as quickly as some of the others. _Thank you. Now, I know you all have questions, especially regarding Hiccup and Toothless, but they will have to wait. _The voice continued on before anyone could protest, though no one even tried. The room was dead silent. Not even the dragons made a sound. _In front of you, is what peoples from the future call a screen. And on it, plays a movie. A movie is a bunch of moving pictures that tell a story. This story… this story is special. _Hiccup's eyes widened as the screen suddenly lit up, and he saw a picture of him and Toothless on the screen. _This is Hiccup's story. _

**So… that's that! Please review and tell me what you think! I mean, it'll take like, a minute. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter! Although I'm not terribly fond of the beginning (I despise it) I liked how the rest turned out so… here you go! Hope you guys like it, and thanks for all the reviews! Don't forget to review for this one too :D Enjoy!**

Everyone was silent for a very long moment, trying to comprehend what this voice, this 'Thor's wife', was telling them. Hiccup's story? His story? What did that mean? He was the first one to speak up, and his voice amplified his curiosity. "What do you mean my story?" His voice bounced off of the walls, seeming unnaturally loud in the large room that was bare of anything but chairs, and of course the Vikings and dragons.

The voice laughed, well not really a laugh, Hiccup thought. It was more of a chuckle and the way it sounded confirmed the fact that the voice was definitely a she. But was the she really Thor's wife? He doubted it. _Oh Hiccup… Your story, beginning from the day your entire world changed. _That's… when the chaos started. Thousands of questions were being thrown at Hiccup, Vikings standing up in their seats and turning around to face him. Most of the questions consisted of 'Your life changed?' or 'Hiccup, what does she mean?' 'What is she talking about?'. _Silence!_ The voice roared once more, and everyone quickly shut up, but they were all still staring at Hiccup in confusion. But, of course, Hiccup already knew what the voice was talking about. The day his life changed? That would be the day he first found Toothless. He winced at the memory of when he took down his friend's tail and he glanced down, rubbing Toothless head. There was guilt in his eyes and he whispered so the others couldn't hear, "I'm so sorry Toothless…" He didn't need to explain why he was sorry, the Night Fury already knew. With a small whine, Toothless reached up and gave Hiccup and big lick across the face. He laughed and pushed him away. "Aw come on Toothless, what did I tell you about that?" Though on the inside he was relieved. It was good to know that Toothless wasn't holding any type of grudge against him.

_Everyone sit. _The voice commanded, and everyone did. Hiccup glanced behind him and had to stifle a smile, though he isn't sure if it worked or not. The dragons were giving him odd looks, some he could tell were confused and some just plain curious. They didn't seem to be afraid of him, and one sat right next to him and Toothless, the Gronkle he had befriended. Unable to stop the smile, he grinned, and settled down on the ground in front of Toothless. The Night Fury curled up around Hiccup, and the young boy leaned against him, reaching up and petting Toothless absently. _Now; everyone's probably got a ton of questions, but I really don't want to answer them. But I am setting some rules. If anybody tries to attack, that includes you dragons; I will make an example out of whoever tries to attack. So I suggest you just sit and watch the movie. All of your questions will be answered as you watch the movie. _The voice suddenly seemed cheery. _Have fun and enjoy the movie._

Just as she stopped talking, the entire room went dark. Not super dark, Hiccup could still make out the outline of the Vikings sitting down in the chairs. It was then he noticed that there was a gigantic gap in-between the Vikings in the front and the dragons in the back. Hiccup stifled a sigh. He really wished everyone would just get along.

Suddenly the screen flashed, and the picture of him was gone. "All right bud. Let's see what this is all about." He whispered quietly to Toothless, who responded with a flick of his tail.

_**It is night. The camera glides over the dark, calm ocean through the low-hanging fog. A giant mountain juts out from behind the fog in the distance on a lone island, Berk. **_

_**Hiccup (V.O.)**_

**This, is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.**

All of villagers begin to grow slightly alarmed and confused. What was Hiccup's voice doing on this… movie? A few glanced back to make sure that Hiccup was still there, and not kidnapped into this… movie and forced to talk about their home. Though the other teenagers were more relaxed then the adults. A few snickered at Hiccup's dry and sarcastic sense of humor, which made said boy smirk. He always prided himself on his unique sense of humor.

_**Camera wanders over a few hills filled with sheep roaming around and slowly moves closer, revealing a village nestled against the mountain, with torches alight here and there.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)(CONT.)**_

**My village. In a word; sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

_**Camera pans across the village, showing every building against the mountain.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)(CONT.)**_

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.** **The only problems are the pests. **

A lot of villagers muttered in agreement, already knowing where Hiccup was going with this. If the dragons weren't on Berk, life would be perfect. The dragons on the other hand started letting out offended cries. They weren't the pests! The Vikings were the pests! After all, the dragons had been here first! This was their home before it was the Vikings!

_**Scene switches to show two sheep grazing in a field of grass, with other sheep in the background. Suddenly out of nowhere, a dragon claw snatches away the sheep. The second one doesn't falter as it scurries forward and continues eating the grass. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)(CONT.)**_

**You see, most places have mice or mosquitos.**

_**Scene changes to show a young boy with scruffy dark ginger hair wearing a green long-sleeved tunic, a brown vest and long pants. He opens a large wooden door to reveal a Monstrous Nightmare chasing a herd of sheep. **_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT.)**_

**We have…**

_**It suddenly turns and breathes fire at the boy. He quickly scrambles to get the door shut. He presses his back against the door to keep it shut, and fire burst through the edges of the door.**_

**HICCUP: Dragons.**

A few villagers gasp, and then begin muttering to themselves. Was this an attack on the village? Was that what they were watching? Hiccup on the other hand frowned slightly. It was weird seeing himself on the gigantic screen, not to mention hearing his voice. Did he really sound like that? It sounded much too… nasally. He didn't sound like that. He glanced at Toothless, a small frown on his face. "I don't sound like that, do I?" he whispered. Toothless made a little whine and bobbed his head, which Hiccup assumed was a nod and he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't sound like that." He muttered to himself grumpily. The dragons behind him finally started to actually pay attention to the movie, seemingly interested now that one of their kind appeared on the screen. The Monstrous Nightmare that recognized himself on the screen swelled with pride, puffing out his chest as if to say, 'Look at me! I almost burned that boy to ashes!'

_**Camera switches to another field of sheep and a dragon sweeps over, shooting a blaze of fire from its mouth and down at the field. Another dragon swoops down and grabs a sheep with its talons. A Viking is illuminated from behind by the fire, running after a sheep. The sheep then gets snatched by a Deadly Nadder and the Viking jumps up and grabs hold of the sheep and the dragons fly's off screen with the Viking and sheep. Another dragon appears as that one disappears, a Gronkle. It flies around, trying to shake off the Viking that was banging a hammer against it. The Gronkle shakes off the Viking and the Viking is sent flying.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) **

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

There were a few dragons who nodded, even if they were slightly confused. All the other settlers that had been there before the Vikings had all run off because they couldn't defeat the dragons, but these stupid Vikings refused to leave.__

_**Scene changes to Hiccup, running off a porch and across a clearing. Suddenly a large Viking falls out of the air and lands right in front of Hiccup and he stumbles back. The Viking gets up and runs off, and Hiccup continues running. He ducks underneath a large log that two men are carrying. There is a thud as someone runs into the log and Hiccup turns around in time to see the two Vikings drop it. He grunts as people bump into him, and a Gronkle is seen behind him shooting fire balls at other Vikings. **_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

_**One of the blasts knocks Hiccup off his feet and he falls on his back. Another Viking lands over top of him.**_

**VIKING: Arggghhhhh! (Suddenly cheerful and crazy) Mornin'!**

_**The Viking gets off of him and Hiccup stumbles to his feet and continues running through the town. He jumps down onto a wooden bridge and starts running up it, passing men and women twice the size of him.**_

**HOARK: What are you doing here!? **

**BURNTHAIR: Get inside!**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: Get back inside!**

As the Vikings saw themselves they began to cheer, shouting out, 'Hey look at me' or 'See what I just did?'. Stoick had to turn around and scowl at all of them, and he didn't even have to speak for everyone to get the message, they all quickly shut up. Satisfied, Stoick returned to sitting down and fixed his gaze back on the movie, wondering what his son was doing out in the middle of the dragon raid.

_**Hiccup continued running but suddenly his path was cut off when a dragon breathed fire down a small pathway and he was grabbed by the back of his shirt by a large Viking with a gigantic beard. The Viking held him in the air.**_

**STOICK: Hiccup?!**

_**Stoick stared at the audience, pointing a finger a Hiccup.**_

**STOICK: What is he doing out again?**

Multiple answers were thrown out, most along the lines of 'trying to get himself killed' or 'trying to get the village destroyed'. Hiccup suddenly paled, ignoring the jabs of the other Vikings. He remembered this night all too well. He shrunk back against Toothless, hoping that at any second they would all be back on Berk and he wouldn't have to relive through this night again.

_**Stoick cut himself off and looked at Hiccup.**_

**STOICK: What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

_**Stoick tossed Hiccup off-screen, standing proud and courageous in the light of fire. His gaze is to the sky, searching for dragons.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a Dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

_**Stoick suddenly grabs a wooden cart and hurls it at a Deadly Nadder, knocking it out of the sky.**_

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT.)**

**Yes I do.**

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably as he heard the villagers begin to murmur quietly about Hiccup's description if his dad. He wasn't too fond of his thoughts being heard by everyone else. His cheeks began to redden as a couple of teens looked back at him and snickered, making him burrow against Toothless anymore. He wondered if he could lean far enough against him and disappear.

_**Stoick turns to face another Viking.**_

**STOICK: What have we got?**

**VIKING: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

_**An explosion happens behind him and the Viking ducks, holding his shield over his head but Stoick doesn't move, instead asking a question as he flicks an ember off his shoulder.**_

**STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING: None so far.**

**STOICK (Relived): Good. **

Hiccup perked up. Night Furies? He searched the screen, wondering where Toothless was. Of course he knew Toothless wasn't around quite yet, he still wanted to try and get a glimpse of him on the screen. He felt slightly disappointed Toothless wasn't on-screen yet, when he suddenly froze as a realization crossed his mind. This meant… he paled. The entire village was going to find out about him befriending Toothless. His _dad _was going to watch him betray everyone as he befriended a dragon. He didn't feel so good, and he groaned. Toothless, realizing something was wrong, nudged his hand, letting out a confused sound. Hiccup looked down at Toothless hopelessly. "We're dead, Toothless."

**So how was that? I'm hoping to try and update every day, although, soon I'm going to be going on vacation and I won't be able to post as frequently. So I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please leave reviews on what you thought about it, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**


End file.
